1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch input device and an electronic apparatus provided with the touch input device, which are installed in a portable electronic apparatus, equipped with a display device having a liquid crystal panel, an organic EL panel or the like, such as a cordless telephone, a portable telephone, an electronic calculator, a sub-notebook personal computer, a PDA (personal-digital-assistant), a digital camera, a video camera, or the like, in which a positional input is carried out by pressing a screen with a finger, a pen, or the like, from above, in accordance with instructions viewed through the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A No. 06-309101, a touch input device 100 having a general structure has been proposed in which an upper electrode film 104 having an electrode 103 made of a transparent conductive film formed on a lower surface of a transparent insulating film 102 and a lower electrode film 107 having an electrode 106 made of a transparent conductive film formed on an upper surface of a transparent insulating film 105 are disposed with the electrode sides thereof opposed to each other, with insulating spacers 108 interposed therebetween, and a plastic supporting plate 110 is bonded to the entire lower surface side of the lower electrode film 107, with an adhesive material being interposed therebetween (see FIG. 6).
In the touch input device 100 having the above-mentioned structure, when pressed with a finger, a pen or the like from the upper surface side of the upper electrode film 104, the corresponding upper electrode film 104 is warped, with the result that the electrodes 103 and 106, formed on the inner surfaces of the upper electrode film 104 and the lower electrode film 107, contact each other so that an inputted position is detected.
In this case, since the upper electrode film 104 and the lower electrode film 107 adopt film materials as their respective base members, the touch input device 100 is allowed to have rigidity by the plastic supporting plate 110 so as to protect a display device located on the back side from being damaged.